


Sudden Changes

by 3ALover



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Adorable, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Teasing, Yuzu's Friends Are Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: Yuzuru notices that Shoma has grown up without him realizing it until all of a sudden hereallyrealizes it.Life is hard when your friend is suddenly cute.





	Sudden Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into [русский](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6721476/17170049)
> 
> Someone on tumblr requested I write this pairing. I figured 'why not?!'' This idea come from video I see about Shoma is cold and Yuzuru took off his jacket and give it to him. 
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, but someone checks behind me, so it should be okay.

At first, Javier couldn’t figure out what the hell Yuzuru was doing, looking between his phone and his teammates across the room. Then he realized he was looking at photos on his phone. “What on earth are you doing?” he asked him, and Yuzuru startled, but then frowned, holding his phone towards Javi. 

“Tell me, I am seeing thing, yes?” he said, and Javier looked at the photo on his phone and saw it was a picture of him and Shoma from Worlds. 

“No, Shoma is in this photo and also over there,” he said, feeling a little worried about Yuzuru. “Are you okay?”

Yuzuru groaned. “NO, Javi, do you not _see_? It feel so wrong!” Yuzuru whined dramatically and Javier raised an eyebrow. 

“Yuzu, what is going on?”

Yuzuru looked at him with a somewhat crazy look in his eyes, voice lowered into a hiss. “Why he get _cute_?! When he get cute?” he added. “I do not understand. Two month, he is here,” he said, showing him the photo. “What is _that_?!” he demanded, looking across the room at where Shoma was smiling at something one of the girls said. 

Javier frowned. “Yuzuru, Shoma’s always been cute, he’s tiny and adorable, he is our favorite for a reason-“

“No, no, not that,” Yuzuru said, grimacing a bit. “He get… _handsome_ ,” he said, cringing. “Look! Why cheekbones? Where it from? And I think maybe he gets _muscles_ ,” he said, looking at Shoma’s shoulders. “He does not look like small boy, he looks like- like- like _man_!” he said, seeming very distressed by this. “What happen to tiny boy who is cute, where this man come from?!”

It struck Javier suddenly what was wrong. He smirked. “Why, Yuzuru,” he said, and Yuzuru suddenly looked at him fearfully. “Yuzuru, are you _attracted_ to Shoma?” Yuzuru flushed and looked away and Javier laughed out loud, unable to help himself. “Oh my God, Yuzuru-“

“It not my fault! Why he become _man_ when I not looking!” he complained. He grabbed Javier’s arm and shook him with a whine. “Javi, why this happeeeennnn?”

Javier looked over at Shoma and, though he could see how he’d lost some of his baby fat finally, he still looked like a child to Javier. Though, he could also recognize that he was six years older than Shoma whereas Yuzuru was closer to his age. “What’s wrong with you, Yuzuru?” Javier smirked when Miki walked up and slid her arm through his one that Yuzuru wasn’t shaking dramatically. 

Javier grinned. “He’s freaking out because, apparently-“

“DO NOT SAY IT TO HER I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!” Yuzuru whined, but Javier just continued.

“He’s suddenly noticed that Shoma, at some point, has grown up and is now ‘handsome’ instead of adorable,” he said, and Miki laughed at Yuzuru’s betrayed expression.

“Awww, Yuzuru,” she said, then looked over at Shoma. She scrunched her nose and tilted her head. “I don’t see it,” she said. “But,” she added. “I’m an old woman compared to him.”

Javier rolled his eyes. “You’re not old,” he said, kissing her cheek.

“This is serious, stop it,” Yuzuru complained, crossing his arms as he looked at the two of them. “Where his squish baby cheeks go? Where the cheekbones from?! It is wrong!”

Miki smirked. “Gone are the baby cheeks, present are the really good bone’s he had hiding under there,” she said, whistling teasingly. “Look at that jawline and those cheekbones. My, my, little Shoma is going to be very handsome when he’s older.” She smirked at Yuzuru. “Or now, if you’re nearer his age.” Yuzuru glared at her with a look that would scare most anyone who didn’t know him well. 

“This not funny. He is _cute_ and it is _weird_!” He pouted. “I feel gross now.”

Javier rolled his eyes. “So dramatic,” he said, messing with Yuzuru’s hair just to bother him, smiling when he whined and swatted his hand away before going to talk to his teammates. Miki just grinned at his back and shook her head.

“That boy is too funny.”

~

Yuzuru was cursed. He knew it. That was the only explanation for the fact he walked into the locker room just as Shoma was standing there in nothing but his track pants. 

He had more defined muscles than Yuzuru had ever seen on him and a trail of dark hair leading down to his pants that was _all man_. There was no boy left in that body, just man. 

Shoma looked up, pushing his hair out of his face and smiled. “Yuzu-kun, hey!” he greeted. “I didn’t know you were here already.” He waited patiently before his smile started to wane a little, and Yuzuru panicked when he saw worry bleed into his gaze.

“H-Hey, Shoma,” he said, walking over to set his bag down. When he turned around, he felt weirdly nervous. He had been changing in locker rooms with hot guys all his life. Why did it suddenly feel uncomfortable after noticing how much Shoma had grown up? It was very unsettling. He glanced over his shoulder as he changed and felt his cheeks heat when he watched Shoma’s _back muscles_ ripple as he pulled on his shirt. He was small, but his shoulders were broad for his frame. In fact, his whole body was very solid for his size. Yuzuru knew he was very narrow and slim, almost feminine in figure, but Shoma’s body was very masculine.

Yuzuru thought for a split second what it might be like to feel those shoulders under his hands with nothing separating skin from skin, and the instantly he remembered it was _Shoma_ and shuddered dramatically, feeling the need to shower before he even got into his training gear.

~

Yuzuru was in hell. And that hell involved costumes with flesh panels that fit as tight as sin. 

“This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening,” he repeated over and over again as he watched Shoma warming up in horror.

An arm slung around his shoulders and a familiar voice spoke softly in his ear. “Yuzuru, why do you look so weird?” 

Too caught up in his own freaking out, Yuzuru didn’t even think clearly about what he was saying and who he was saying it to before he replied, “I am in gay hell.” There was a snort and suddenly Yuzuru realized what he said. He turned bright red and whipped his head around only to see Stephane fighting his hardest not to laugh six inches away from him. “I-I Bad English, No mean what say!” he tried and Stephane scoffed.

“Oh please, you have far better English than to say that accidentally,” he said, then chuckled as he followed where Yuzuru had been looking. “Huh, really?” he asked, scrunching his nose some. “The teenager?”

Yuzuru groaned. “I knooooow! He is baby friend! But suddenly, baby friend lose baby fat in face and now he has _cheekbones_ and manly jaw and- and _cute muscles_ ,” he whispered furiously. “It is so bad. Why this happen? Why I notice?” he whined, letting his head drop back. “Life is so bad.”

Stephane chuckled and patted his back. “Trust me, Yuzuru, every locker room is gay hell when you’re even slightly interested in your own gender.”

“But it not!” Yuzuru complained, gesticulating. “I never distracted by cute boys in locker room other than one or two and I never distracted by little baby friend before now, but he grow up! He grow up _cute_!” He put his face in his hands. “This disaster. I cannot live this way.”

“Stephane, what did you do to my Yuzu-kun?” Yuzuru whined in desperation at the sound of Johnny’s voice. The last thing he needed was the two of them both teasing him. He felt an arm come around his shoulders and looked to see Johnny glaring warningly at Stephane. “Is he being mean because he’s jealous of your young knees?” he asked Yuzuru, and Yuzuru managed a weak smile.

“That is probably why he say things deep down,” he agreed, making Stephane huff in faux offense. Yuzuru loved how dramatic Stephane could be. It still felt unreal sometimes that _Stephane Lambiel_ and _Johnny Weir_ were friendly to him, not still untouchable idols. 

Yuzuru regretted ever idolizing them both when Stephane said, “Yuzuru has somehow just now discovered the gay hell that is locker rooms and tight costumes,” he said and Yuzuru gaped in betrayal.

“I not say you can tell!” he complained, but Johnny just cooed and patted his back comfortingly.

“Aww, you poor thing.” He looked at him seriously. “First off, thank you for winning me fifty dollars,” he said, holding his hand out to Stephane, who looked at him like he was stupid.

“I’m wearing my costume, where exactly do you think there is money here?” he asked and Johnny rolled his eyes and dropped his hand.

“Second, trust me, it only gets worse until you retire,” he said seriously, which made Yuzuru’s eyes widen in horror. “The longer you skate, the less you get laid, the worse the distraction of hot guys gets. Just ask Stephane about The Night We Shall Never Speak Of when he snapped and had sex with-“

“Annnd there is a reason we call it the something we never speak of,” Stephane interrupted, glaring. 

Johnny continued anyways. “And he likes girls, too, so he had double the temptation and just as little time to get any.”

Yuzuru blushed but rolled his eyes. “Like I say to him, I do not have problem with any men, it is specific problem that never happen before.” He paused and guilt washed over him and Johnny raised an eyebrow. He sighed. “Okay, it happen before, but not all hot guys,” he amended.

Johnny hummed. “Then what’s the problem? Sounds to me like you’ve got the best focus of any person I’ve ever known, honestly,” he said and Stephane nodded in agreement. “Especially if you’re gay and went through puberty while doing this stuff,” he said pointedly.

Yuzuru hummed. “I never think if I gay or not. I do not have time for these things,” he dismissed. They both looked at him like he was crazy and he sighed. “Everything is horrible and you both just tease me,” he complained and Johnny cooed.

“Oh, dear, we’re not teasing,” he said, and Stephane laughed.

“I am!” he said, then turned and headed off. “Hey, Shoma! Yuzuru wants you,” he called as he passed him and Yuzuru panicked mildly before remembering Shoma had barely any grasp of English, so it was doubtful he picked up on the double entendre of what he had to say.

Johnny, however, clearly did. “Awwwwww, really?” He patted Yuzuru’s back. “He’s a cute little thing. I’d much rather adopt him, but I guess if I was closer to his age I could see the appeal.”

Shoma approached him, looking at him with curiously wide eyes. “Yuzu-kun?” he asked, and Yuzuru swallowed hard, forcing a panicked smile. “You needed to see me?”

Yuzuru nodded quickly, thinking up a suitable lie. “I was… telling Johnny-san about your costume and how I like the sparkles!” he said quickly. “I wanted to show him what I meant up close.” He grabbed Shoma’s elbow and pulled his arm out straight before swapping to English. “See, Johnny-san, look at the pretty sparkles,” he said, giving him a panicked grin, praying he would pick up and play along.

Johnny smirked at him but did as he said, reaching out to touch the fabric of Shoma’s costume at the sleeve. “Oohhh, very intricate details. I love it, too. So shiny. You boys keeping the rhinestone game going strong makes me very happy,” he said, then patted them each on a shoulder. “Well, you boys finish warming up. I’ve got to go collected money from an old friend,” he said, then walked off after Stephane. 

Yuzuru deflated some in relief, and Shoma looked at him in confusion. “What was he talking about? He likes the costume, too?” he asked, and Yuzuru nodded with a smile.

“Yeah, he likes it almost as much as I do,” he said confidently.

Shoma gave him a sheepish little smile. “You really like it? I am not so sure on it,” he said, looking down at himself. “My coach says I should try something more different, because this one is too similar to my last one.”

Yuzuru scoffed. “It is shiny and pretty, Sho-kun, who cares?” He put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes sincerely. “Just think, you could be wearing a _sweater vest_ ,” he said and Shoma cringed.

“So boring,” he said distastefully.

Yuzuru smiled and patted his shoulder. “Exactly.”

~

Very little was more distracting than the way that, for all the shy adorableness Shoma had off the ice, on the ice, he entered ‘performance mode’ and channeled someone very mature and sexual. There was one point where Shoma’s eyes met Yuzuru’s during his run-through and he _actually_ felt like he was going to become an anime character and start gushing blood from his nose, it melted his brain so much. In that split second, he was trapped in his gaze and all the breath left his body.

When the spell was broken, not even a full second later, Yuzuru took a ragged breath so harsh that Javier, who was standing by the boards talking with Miki, looked at him worriedly. “Yuzuru? Do you need your inhaler?”

Yuzuru blinked helplessly, still watching Shoma, and Miki cooed. “I think he needs a cold shower,” she said and Yuzuru finally snapped out of it, turning to pout at her and whine.

“That’s not nice,” he accused.

Javier raised an eyebrow and glanced out at Shoma, then back at Yuzuru. “Why am I not surprised his skating does it for you-“

“When he skates he looks so much grown up!” Yuzuru hissed under his breath, glaring at Javier in embarrassment. “Look at face! It seducing face, I cannot be blamed for seducing face working!”

Yuzuru looked back at Shoma, who finished in his ending pose, eyes narrowed and jaw at just the right angle to make Yuzuru’s throat go dry. He sighed, deflating a little, and Javier chuckled. “Oh, it’s working, alright.”

~

Shoma skated up to Yuzuru and hid behind him while being chased by Nobunari, wrapping his arms around him, laughing. “Save me!” he cried, pressing his face into Yuzuru’s shoulder. “Yuzu-kun is a shield!” he called, and Yuzuru bit back the part of him that warmed at the feeling of Shoma’s arms around him so that he could play along.

“Yeah, Nobu-kun, you cannot get past me,” he announced, putting his hands on his hips like a superhero. 

Nobunari smiled. “But Yuzu-kuuuuun, I must squish his cheeks!” he said, making grabby hands at Shoma’s face. “Soon they will not be squishy at all, I must squish them while they still have any fat left!”

Yuzuru glanced over his shoulder at where Shoma’s chin pressed into his shoulder. “Hmmm, he is right, you know,” he said, and Shoma gave him an adorably confused look. “Your face is growing up. We will not be able to squish it for very much longer.” Shoma’s eyes widened and Yuzuru whipped around, grabbing his wrist with one hand, the other going up to squish his face.

“Nooooo!” Shoma giggled, trying to get away. “Yuzuru, stop!” he cried, only to curse as Nobunari took the opportunity to grab his other wrist, and hold him while trying to squish his cheeks, too. “I need new friends! I hate you both!” he cried, though he was laughing the whole time. He yanked away, only, in doing so, he freed himself from Nobunari and dragged Yuzuru with him, both of them yelping as they tumbled to the ice.

Yuzuru gasped as Shoma landed on top of him, their faces nearly bumping into each other. They both were panting from the laughter, and he couldn’t help the way his heart skipped a beat at the smile on Shoma’s face. His heart went _haywire_ when he realized what position they were in. His arms were out to the side, and Shoma’s hand was braced right beside Yuzuru’s head, what had kept them from banging heads. Shoma’s body was pressed against Yuzuru’s, his knees on either side of Yuzuru’s body. He could feel the ice beneath his body and it only made the heat of Shoma’s body against his even hotter. 

What really set his blood rushing was the way that Shoma gave him a little half-smile and his _eyes flickered to Yuzuru’s mouth_. Yuzuru felt his face heating up just as Shoma looked back up at his eyes and he saw how dilated the pupils those big, gorgeous eyes were. 

It was like being hit by a bus.

“Did you break Yuzuru?” Skates skating to a stop beside them and the addition of Akiko’s voice brought Yuzuru back to the present, and he flushed as he looked up at her as she offered Shoma a hand, and Yuzuru felt the weight of Shoma’s body leaving his.

“Yuzu-kun, are you okay?” Shoma asked, looking down at him worriedly.

Yuzuru sat up and shook the ice out of his hair. “You’re fatter than you look, Shoma-kun,” he said, and Shoma rolled his eyes. Yuzuru giggled and held his hands up for Nobunari to help him up. 

“You shouldn’t crumble like a paper doll when someone half your height lands on you,” Shoma countered with a teasing grin, making Yuzuru stick his tongue out at him.

As he turned around and started to skate away, he couldn’t help but notice the way Shoma blushed a bit and glanced at him once more. 

~

When they all got off the bus back at the hotel, Yuzuru was surprised when Shoma stopped beside him, hitching his backpack higher, and looked up at him with a somewhat sheepish look on his face. “Yuzu-kun, do you want to come play games in my room?” he asked, and Yuzuru couldn’t help but smile at how, even after all these years, Shoma still had moments of such shyness.

“Okay,” he said, nodding. “I should take a shower first, but I’ll come to your room after?” he asked, and Shoma brightened some, smiling and nodding.

“Okay, I am in room 613,” he said, and Yuzuru nodded.

“I’ll be there.”

~

“No, no, don’t die! Nooo!” Shoma groaned in sympathy as Yuzuru whined and fell over against him, dropping the game controller. “I am useless, Shoma-kun,” he whined and Shoma laughed as he looked down at where Yuzuru lay across his lap. 

“You are so bad at this game,” he said, and Yuzuru scrunched up his nose. 

“It isn’t my fault you wanted to play something I don’t own,” he accused and Shoma giggled and rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, I did this on purpose just to mess you up.” Shoma patted his hair, and Yuzuru’s breath caught in his throat. “Your hair is never normal,” he muttered absently, trying to make the bits on top stay flattened. “Honestly. What causes this?”

Yuzuru blushed some as Shoma’s short, gentle fingers caressed his scalp and made him shiver. Shoma seemed to realize what he was doing and stopped and blushed as well. He pulled his hand away, and Yuzuru moved to sit up again, removing himself from Shoma’s lap. They looked at one another with bashful smiles, before Yuzuru finally rolled his eyes and grabbed his console again. “Okay, so three out of five?” he asked and Shoma snorted.

“You can try,” he goaded and Yuzuru gasped in faux-offense

“You’re on!”

~

Shoma wasn’t supposed to start practice yet, so when Yuzuru noticed him shivering where he sat off the ice, watching some of the others while waiting for them to finish, he skated over and stopped at the side. “Sho!” he called, and Shoma looked up from his phone. Yuzuru stripped off his training jacket and held it out. “Here,” he said, and Shoma shook his head rapidly, blushing, but then shivered, belying how cold he really was. Yuzuru rolled his eyes and threw the jacket at him, laughing when it smacked him in the face.

Shoma pulled it off his head and glared half-heartedly as he shoved his arms through the sleeves and then tugged it closed. Yuzuru smiled and nodded in satisfaction before skating off, going back to practice. 

Yuzuru didn’t think about his jacket again until they all met on ice to work on the choreography and Javier skated up beside him, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Soooo.” He looked at Yuzuru with a dramatic little snap of his head, teasing look already in his eyes. “Is there any reason why Shoma is wearing _your_ jacket?” 

Yuzuru held a blank expression as he looked back at Javier. “Why you think it my jacket?”

“Because it’s far too long on him. His hands are covered by the sleeves. It’s adorable,” he said with a wink.

Yuzuru huffed. “He was cold. I am just being nice friend.” He glared at Javier’s smirk. “I let you borrow _pants_ before,” he pointed out.

Javier grinned. “You had a crush on me at the time, so you’re just making it worse for yourself by saying that,” he said and Yuzuru’s cheeks heated.

“Much regret ever saying about that to you,” he muttered.

“Oohhh crushes, I love hearing about crushes!” Nobunari skated up between the two of them, slinging an arm around either shoulder. “Is it about me?” he asked with a cheesy grin and Yuzuru laughed while Javier winked.

“Oh, if either of us were interested in men, Nobu, you know it,” he teased and Nobunari pretended to swoon. Javier smirked. “Say, Nobu,” he said, looking over at Shoma. Yuzuru glared at him warningly, but to no affect. “You notice anything different about Shoma?”

Nobunari looked over at him and tilted his head. “Hmmmm. His clothes do not fit?” He looked at Javier, who wiggled his eyebrows and nodded to Yuzuru – who then punched him in the arm – and Nobu’s eyes brightened. “Oh ho ho! You dog! Moving in on the little kohai,” he mock-chastised and Yuzuru spluttered.

“He was just cold!” he complained. “I give him jacket because shivering!” he said, glaring at Javi as he spoke. 

Javier’s response was interrupted by Miki skating over and smirking as she came to a stop beside her boyfriend. “So, Yuzu-kun, what’s this I hear about you spending half the night in Shoma’s room with him?” she asked, winking teasingly. “Did you not think to invite everybody else to ‘play video games’?”

Nobu let out a honking laugh. “Oh my God, I thought I was just teasing!” he cried, laughing so hard he actually slipped and nearly fell, and would have, had he not been able to grab onto Javier’s arm for balance.

“I hate you all,” Yuzuru said flatly at the three of them started laughing at him before he could even skate away.

~

“Why is everybody laughing and looking at us?” Yuzuru looked down at Shoma, who was standing beside him while they waited for the shuttle to take them to the hotel. Yuzuru followed his gaze and saw that Nobu, Javi, Miki, Stephane, _and_ Johnny were all looking at where they were standing together and smirking and giggling and elbowing each other over it. When he looked back to Shoma, Shoma looked upset and more withdrawn than usual and it made Yuzuru annoyed. People forgot – and he did too, sometimes – that Shoma was very shy. Having people laughing at him without knowing why probably hurt his feelings. 

Yuzuru looked at Shoma’s hands covered up by the sleeves of his jacket – he hadn’t asked for it back and Shoma didn’t seem to notice – and he grabbed one, tugging gently. “Probably just how big my jacket is,” he said, and then instantly regretted it when Shoma blushed and ducked his head with a bit of a pout. “Hey,” Yuzuru murmured, shifting his hold to curl around his wrist. He stepped so he was between Shoma and the rest of them. “They’re just teasing-“

“Yeah, because I’m small,” Shoma mumbled. Yuzuru’s heart sank. He had never really thought about how it must feel for Shoma to be teased about being small. 

He didn’t get to ask anything else as they got onto the shuttle and went back to the hotel, Shoma being quiet the whole time, his arms over his chest instead, looking out the window instead of at Yuzuru.

When they went into the elevator, Yuzuru stayed on even when they passed his floor. Shoma looked at him and raised an eyebrow, but Yuzuru just looked ahead again. When they got off on Shoma’s floor, Shoma waited until the doors shut behind them before looking at him. “Why are you here?” he asked, and Yuzuru bit his lip.

“I wanted to talk and check on you. You seem sad,” he said, and Shoma looked a little surprised but nodded. He led the way to his hotel room and they went inside. They went and sat on one of the beds, but this time Yuzuru sat facing him, legs crossed under him in a way that mirrored Shoma’s. 

“I’m okay, but it’s nice that you worried,” Shoma said bashfully. Tugged at his sleeves only to stop when he looked down at them. “Oh, yeah.” He unzipped the jacket and shrugged it off. “It’s too big for me anyways,” he said, putting it on Yuzuru’s lap.

Yuzuru grimaced. “I’m really sorry for teasing you so much. I didn’t think it bothered you. None of us do. We’re just being friendly,” he said, and Shoma shrugged, looking down at his lap. “You could have said to stop any time.”

Shoma sighed. “I don’t mind so much. I like- I like feeling like I have more friends,” he said, looking very down about himself. “I know you don’t mean it in a mean way. And you’re very nice to me,” he added. “I just got picked on so much for being little all my life,” he admitted. “Having them laughing at your jacket being too big made me remember how much people teased me when I was growing up.”

“You- you aren’t that small-“

Shoma stopped him with a pointed look. “I know I’m little. I’ve always been smaller than everybody else. Remember my first trip to Junior Nationals?” he asked, and Yuzuru smiled at the memory. “I was twelve and looked like a five year old,” Shoma muttered. “All through Juniors, people kept directing my coach to registration for the Novice skaters. Even now, people think I’m a child.” He propped his elbows on his thighs, leaning his chin into his hands. “Keiji and I went to a bar not too long ago and they wouldn’t serve me,” he said and Yuzuru raised an eyebrow.

“You shouldn’t be drinking anyways. It’ll make you fat,” he commented and Shoma gave him a flat look.

“Maybe you should start drinking then, you noodle,” he said a bit testily, and Yuzuru couldn’t help but crack up at that. As he laughed, he was happy to see that he had made Shoma smile at least. “I don’t know,” Shoma said, still smiling as he shook his head and leaned back, hands braced behind him. “I just get tired of people making fun of me. And they were all just laughing and giggling and pointing at me,” he said with a shrug. “I hate that crap.”

Yuzuru bit his lip, trying to decide if he wanted to be honest or not. “What… what if I told you that-“ He hesitated, but took a breath and pushed on. “It wasn’t because of the jacket being big, it was because I gave you my jacket. They’re teasing me, not you,” he said in a rush and Shoma frowned. Yuzuru blushed. “It’s the kind of thing someone does when they’re flirting.”

Shoma frowned deeper. “Were you flirting with me by giving me your jacket?” he asked, seeming confused.

“No!” Yuzuru said quickly, and it was true, he hadn’t been. “You just were cold and I didn’t need it. But boys give girls their jacket to wear when they’re dating and Javi and Nobu-kun were teasing me because I gave you my jacket to wear.” He bowed his head. “I’m sorry I told you it was because you are little, it wasn’t, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad, I just didn’t want to tell you why they were really laughing.”

When he lifted his eyes again, he saw Shoma looking at him curiously. “Why were they teasing you?” he asked. “If you weren’t flirting, why would they tease you?”

Yuzuru blushed and looked away. “Because they’re like that. They’re kind of shitty friends,” he said and Shoma smiled and laughed a little.

“True,” he said, nose scrunching adorably. He bit his lip. “So they weren’t making fun of how little I am, then,” he repeated and Yuzuru nodded. “Good.” He looked around. “Want to play a game since you’re already here?” he asked, and Yuzuru smiled, unable to stop himself.

“Okay, cool.”

~

After a while of playing a game – passing Shoma’s console back and forth since Yuzuru’s was in his room – they both were pretty tired, and Yuzuru flopped back onto the bed after passing the game off to Shoma. “Okay, I’m done. You play for a while.”

Shoma fell back beside him, holding the game up above them so they could both watch. Yuzuru smiled as his jacket’s sleeves fell back away from Shoma’s hands. He had put it back on after a little while, because he got cold again, and Yuzuru couldn’t help but find it really cute how little his hands were holding the game console. Yuzuru had small hands for his frame, and even his hands looked big compared to Shoma. “I like that you are small,” he murmured absently, only to still when Shoma turned his head quickly, looking at him.

“What?” Shoma asked, frowning.

Yuzuru swallowed hard. “I just mean-“ He hesitated, fidgeting with his shirt. “I don’t think it’s something to tease you about, I just like it.” He blushed some when Shoma looked at him very intently. “It’s cute.”

Shoma huffed. “Yeah, I’m adorable, I know. I’m like a little kid-“

“No,” Yuzuru said softly. Shoma looked at him again, eyes wide in the dim light. Yuzuru licked his lips as his mouth suddenly went dry. “I think your hands are nice,” he confessed awkwardly. 

Shoma frowned, lifting one hand to look at it. “My hands?”

“They’re nice,” Yuzuru said in a quiet tone. “I like your arms and your hands.” 

Yuzuru’s eyes were still on Shoma’s hand up above them when Shoma spoke again. “What else do you like?”

Yuzuru’s eyes snapped over to Shoma in surprise, but he could see a fearful determination in those big, pretty eyes. “Your eyes. You have really nice eyes.”

Shoma smiled bashfully. “I hear that one a lot, because people like that they’re double-lidded.”

“Yeah, but they’re just nice,” Yuzuru said softly, smiling faintly. “Very kind. I like that.” He looked up at Shoma’s bangs. “I like your hair, too. Cause it kind of curls when you get sweaty or have gel in it. It’s cute.” He reached up, turning half onto his shoulder and side to reach, and brushed his hair from his eyes. “Pretty,” he murmured with a soft smile.

Yuzuru had absolutely no warning and had no reason to suspect it would happen, but in a split second Shoma lifted his head and pressed his lips to Yuzuru’s. Yuzuru’s eyes widened and he stared right into Shoma’s eyes, since he didn’t shut them when he kissed him. Shoma looked about as panicked as Yuzuru felt. When he pulled back, he stared at Yuzuru as he slowly settled onto his back, going pale. Yuzuru stared at him for a minute, confused by what he did, but when he thought about it, he realized he didn’t regret it happened. He lifted up onto his elbow and looked down at Shoma before making a decision. Shoma looked so scared, he had to do something to keep him from freaking out worse. 

So he raised his hand to curl around the side of Shoma’s neck and then, with a thumb on his jaw to keep him there, he ducked his head and kissed him back. Shoma made a surprised sound, but closed his eyes. Yuzuru did the same, slowly moving his lips against Shoma’s dry ones. He always wondered why Shoma’s lips were always so dry. Shoma was very still and Yuzuru suddenly found himself struck by a thought and he pulled away, looking down at Shoma, who was blushing but smiling up at him. “Can I ask you something and have you not get mad at me?” 

Shoma giggled, then put a hand over his mouth, blushing even more in obvious surprise. He nodded, and tugged his hand away reluctantly. “Okay.”

Yuzuru bit his lip, looking at him nervously. “Was that your first kiss?” Shoma’s cheeks turned bright red and he looked away, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he nodded. “Oh.”

Shoma looked back at him with worry in his eyes. “Was it that bad?” he asked, and Yuzuru smiled, barely biting back a snicker.

“No,” he said, shaking his head as he spoke. He brushed Shoma’s cheek with his thumb. “It wasn’t bad. It’s nice,” he added and Shoma smiled up at him with the happiest look. “You’re braver than me,” he murmured, and Shoma tilted his head some, clearly asking a question. Yuzuru smiled. “I would have never had the nerve to just kiss you like that.”

Shoma grinned his little, impish grin that Yuzuru knew so well. “I kind of hoped you liked me, but then you started talking about how much you like my face and I figured it was worth a shot,” he joked and Yuzuru giggled, unable to help himself.

“Yeah, I guess I’m not subtle,” he admitted. He tugged at the collar of the jacket where it lay on Shoma’s chest. “I lied about this. I wanted to see how it would look to have you wear my jacket, like when boyfriends give their girlfriends their jacket.”

Shoma gave him an expressionless look. “I have bad news, Yuzuru. I can’t be your girlfriend,” he said in a very flat tone, which made Yuzuru snort and roll his eyes, earning a grin.

“Shut up,” he said, shoving him lightly as he lay back on his back. He looked across his shoulder at Shoma, who looked right back. “I like you,” he confessed and Shoma smiled a pleased little smile.

“I like you, too,” he said, and Yuzuru couldn’t help but smile really big. He smiled even more when Shoma looked up at the ceiling, but carefully reached his hand out and slid it into Yuzuru’s. Yuzuru bit his lip and curled their fingers together as he bit his lip and faced the ceiling as well. 

He _really_ loved how small Shoma’s hands were. 

~

Shoma and Yuzuru knew that they couldn’t risk people finding out they were _something_ , especially when they hadn’t decided what they were actually, so the next day, when they parted ways, separating for a week or two before the next ice show, they didn’t hug or anything when the show ended and everybody said their goodbyes until next time.

However, when Shoma was leaving, still wearing Yuzuru’s jacket, Javier looked at him suspiciously but said nothing. Miki smirked, but also said nothing.

Johnny and Stephane, however, had no such restraint, and Yuzuru was just on his way out when they stepped up to either side of him. “Settle a bet for us,” Stephane said, hooking his arm through Yuzuru’s. “Did or didn’t we all watch Shoma leaving in a jacket that was too long for him?”

Yuzuru bit his lip and blushed. “I do not know what you mean.”

Johnny linked elbows on his other side. “Mmmhmm, you passed your floor at the hotel last night,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Somebody get him some lovin’?” he asked, and Yuzuru gaped.

“I- That- Even if I did-“

“Oh come on, us old bitties have to live vicariously through you young people!” he whined. “Did you at least get to second base?”

“I don’t even know what that mean,” Yuzuru said, and when Stephane smirked and opened his mouth he reached up and slapped a hand over his face. “No do not tell me.” He pulled away and turned to look at them, arms over his chest. “I never tell you, so do not ask me,” he said firmly.

As he turned to walk away he heard Stephane said. “I think now you owe me the fifty-“

“Oh what even, they totally did it-“

“Yeah right, like little Shoma did it-“

“Listen, Bitch, they’re sharing jackets-“

Yuzuru giggled to himself, only to stop in his tracks and flush bright red when Miki’s voice chimed in.

“Boys, boys, just think about it: they spent one night together.” Yuzuru hoped for a moment she would set them straight, but then she continued. “They probably just kissed and hugged.”

Yuzuru sped away quickly, hiding his red cheeks as he grabbed his phone to text Shoma. He suddenly really, really dreaded the teasing they would get come next leg of the ice show tour.


End file.
